


breathe in and drink up the winter sky

by orphan_account



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, D/s undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ThorLoki Week - Secret Santa Fic for tumblr user thorduna</p><p>They'd been dragged to their parents for ten days, from before Christmas until the morning of New Year's Eve. Loki wasn't patient, but Thor made the wait worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe in and drink up the winter sky

It was truly a miracle that they'd managed to make it back to their apartment without stopping.

Though the real question was why they'd gone out in the first place, Loki thought. They'd been shoe-horned into a family visit for Christmas; ten days under their father's roof, ten days keeping each other at arm's length, unable to do more than a glancing touch for fear their bodies would forget their audience. It wouldn't do for Odin to learn his sons had fucked each other boneless before the trip and would happily do the same there, in their childhood home, if not for the sake of their mother.

But they were home now, in their city, hours away from those who would condemn them. Loki had scowled for the last hour of the drive after Thor had insisted that yes, they would be keeping the plans they'd made before the trip. It was New Year's Eve, their friends had invited them out, _It's only a few hours, Loki, it'll be worth it_.

Loki hadn't fought him, though, and now it was well past midnight and they were finally home. Thor reached past Loki to lock the door, crowding him against it to suck a mark on his throat. Loki's hands were too busy chasing over his arms, one hand finding hold in his hair, the other guiding down to his hip, pulling him close. Thor was strong, so much stronger than Loki in so many ways. Their friends- who would know them only as lovers, not brothers- thought they understood them, thought their differences in size and strength could only mean one thing- _Ah, but if only they could see him when-_

His mind blanked, his hand stuttering as it slid up the skin of Thor's back and connected with fabric.

Using his hold in Thor's hair, Loki tugged him back, exposing his throat and drawing a groan from his lips. He started to slowly push the buttons of Thor's flannel shirt, ignoring the way Thor arched into his touch. The first hint of red lace was more than worth the effort, and Loki was barely able to stop himself from throwing Thor to the floor and taking him in the entry.

He did, however, release him, carefully enough that Thor's balance didn't suffer.

"Strip."

Thor gave him a grin, obviously pleased to have tricked his brother for once. When he turned to walk to the living room, Loki could do nothing but follow, eyes dragging over Thor's body, wondering, _was there more?_

He'd mentioned such a thing to Thor before, though he wasn't sure when; certainly in bed, probably during sex. Loki had spent plenty of time in their teenage years thinking about it, about Thor dressed in red silk and lace, his body barely contained and aching for release at Loki's hands and Loki's hands alone. He never expected such a dream to be anything more than that- but then, he'd never expected a night of drinking to lead to bedding his brother for the rest of their lives.

When Thor's hand guided him to sitting on the couch, Loki went easily. Let Thor feel control for the moment.

Thor turned away from him, smiling coyly over his shoulder as he peeled off the shirt. Loki's eyes followed the motion, eyes locked on the strap of red lace across the middle of his back. Thor's body had always curved in a way he was sensitive about, worried his wide hips and narrow waist would be read as womanly- but he'd grown into his curves, loving them as much as Loki always had. The way he turned, defiant and proud, to show the way his chest filled the subtle cups of the bra, left no doubt in Loki's mind that whether his brother was the man their father expected or not, he was completely and entirely His.

He watched Thor's hand reach up, pulling his hair free from the messy bun he'd worn all night. That same hand trailed over his throat, his chest, the black ribbon woven through lace. His nails dragged lightly through the layer of softness over his belly, a precoursor to the possessive marks they both knew Loki would leave. And then he paused, tracing the waist of his skinny jeans, and Loki realized he would have worn them knowing how much he loved seeing Thor in them, the way they clung to his thighs until they were worn thin.

Loki's eyes jumped to Thor's, taking in his hungry expression, the color on his cheeks- he enjoyed performing, just as much as Loki enjoyed the performance. They would have to revisit this later, but for now-

"Keep going, Brother."

He could see the goosebumps on Thor's skin at the sound of his voice. His hands shook as he obeyed, unfastening his jeans, groaning at the pressure it put against his groin. There was an effortless ease to the way Thor slid the denim over his hips, down his thighs, and Loki was distracted for a moment with the thought of Thor /practicing/ this, learning the grace and fluidity of the movement.

His thoughts were quickly brought to the situation at hand when he caught sight of the red lace panties, laced with black ribbon, protesting the stretch of Thor's hardened cock. Loki licked his lips, his eyes traveling down over the stockings, taut over Thor's thighs, runs from where the material could barely contain him. Thor stepped out of his jeans, his boots already kicked off somewhere twist their door and here, and stepped over to him, a shyness on his features suddenly.

Loki's eyes took in the whole effect. Thor's hair, messy and curled from being tied back wet all day; his chest, heaving, contained by a layer of ribbon and lace that did nothing to disguise his hardened nipples; his hips that stretched the sheer lace tight across him, leaving the outline of his cock clear, its throbbing obvious.

"Brother," Loki murmured, his eyes returning to Thor's, his voice low and husky, "You look _ravishing_."

Thor's cheeks flushed red again, a shiver passing over his body. Loki slid forward on the couch, his hands reaching to pull Thor closer. So many thoughts, so much to taste- but he knew where to start, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his brother's hip, trailing kisses and lovebites along the line of lace to his center. Thor's hands twitched at his side, knowing Loki's rules, knowing if he wanted Loki's mouth on his body, he would have to behave.

Loki suckled Thor's cock through the lace, his breath hot and moist against Thor's skin. The mewling cry that broke from Thor's lips was worth the barrior of fabric between him and his prize, and Loki took his time teasing him, holding his hips still. Even so, Thor rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, an unconscious movement that begged for more, for the strength that Loki had, the strength he'd needed for years and had never found anywhere else. That knowledge would have been reward enough, never mind the noises Thor made, the tinny breathiness of it- there wasn't a sound that was sweeter to Loki's ears.

Loki was never good at temptation; he pulled the edge of the panties down, just enough to give him free access. He curled his tongue around the tip of Thor's cock, tasting the salt of his spill, feeling his pulse jump against his lips. Thor's hands spasmed at his sides, aching to take hold and direct him, knowing better.

Just the same, Loki reminded him, "Where should your hands be, Brother?"

Thor whined but crossed his wrists in the small of his back, knowing if he tried to interfer it would only delay Loki.

"That's my good boy. My golden prince."

Loki didn't wait for Thor to respond, wrapping his lips around Thor's cock and taking him deep into his throat. Thor managed something that was meant to be his brother's name, but beyond that, his voice was useless, cresting each time Loki's lips slid closer to his belly. Loki released Thor's hips, one hand sliding down to fondle his balls, rolling them in his palm, sending tremors down Thor's thighs. If Loki wasn't careful Thor would shake himself out of the stockings- and since those wouldn't be in the way, he intended to leave them as long as possible.

He caught the tell-tale signs of Thor nearing release, and pulled away, wrapping his hand tight around the base of his cock. Thor all but sobbed at the loss of sensation, staring down at Loki through clouded eyes. Loki only smiled up at him, pressing another innocent kiss to Thor's hip, before settling back against the couch, holding his hands up to draw Thor into his lap.

Thor went immediately, moaning and grinding against Loki without remorse. Loki groaned in response, his own cock hard and untouched- he should put Thor on his knees and let him attend to that- but not yet. There would be plenty of time for that. Neither he nor Thor were leaving the apartment for the next several days.

"You've been wearing this all night, haven't you?" He murmured into Thor's ear, his hands cupping his ass and pulling him close. "All night, parading around in front of your friends, in front of people who would devour you as soon as fuck you. Wearing this and letting them see you, letting them touch you, and telling me I had to wait-"

He landed a swat on Thor's ass, elicting a gasp as Thor's cock jumped against Loki's belly. "Yes- gods, yes, Brother, I was-"

"Selfish, I think." Loki swatted him again, his hand lingering to pull him close again. "I should make you wait, the way you made me wait."

Thor's head dropped to Loki's shoulder, his hips rocking against Loki's, begging, "Brother, please- gods, _Loki,_  please-"

Careful to not upset their balance, Loki slid a hand between them, finally pulling his cock free and wrapping a hand around them both, stroking them quickly, his fist tight and slick with precome.

"Beg me, Thor- beg me to make you come, the way only I can."

Thor did his best, though he quickly fell to words broken with moans and whines and sobbing relief when Loki whispered his permission against Thor's neck. Their seed mixed between them, splattered on Loki's shirt, hanging from Thor's chest. Thor was shaking, a fairly common reaction to the times when they introduced something new and he'd liked it. Loki was gentle, pressing kisses along Thor's throat and cheeks, waiting for his breathing to settle again.

He hummed his approval when Thor sought his lips, sliding their tongues together lazily. Loki's hands slid up and down Thor's back, his fingertips slipping under the bra's band. There would be marks, he was sure- but he certainly wouldn't mind.

"How long have you been planning this?" He asked against Thor's cheek.

Thor chuckled, his voice broken and raspy as he answered, "I'd thought this would be a Christmas gift, but with Mom and Dad-"

Loki kissed him silent. "I think this is a fine way to start the new year."

"Mmm. Agreed." Thor circled his hips, the pair of them gasping as sparks shot through them. "Though I was hoping to be on my belly more."

With a chuckle of his own, Loki replied, "The night is young, Brother. And you've ruined my shirt. How shall you make up for it?"

 


End file.
